


Can I have a sip?

by Yasuannie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuannie/pseuds/Yasuannie
Summary: Kakashi just wants a taste of that sweet...lemonade.





	Can I have a sip?




End file.
